prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Maji? Maji!? Fight de IN Janai
Read further: Video Games is a Gameboy Advance game starring the characters of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. It was released on July 28th, 2005, and was the second Pretty Cure video game to be released. The story is that Misumi Nagisa got tickets for her, Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari to visit an amusement park before it opens. When they get there, they find that Zakennas have taken over all the attractions. They work their way through four areas of the amusement park to find out who's behind all this. It is a classic platforming game where you guide the three Pretty Cure girls through stages and boss battles. Each stage is played with a single character, and has two or more platforming sections and a mini-boss battle in between. The focus is on surviving through the stages by dexterity and quick reflexes. The stages are filled with numerous Zakennas that attack the player. You start with three hearts out of a maximum seven, and getting hit by a Zakenna or walking into a trap takes away one heart. For survival, the player can collect extra hearts, and stars which add up to another heart for every five stars collected. Each stage also has hidden in it a mini-game where you guide that girl's fairy through a labyrinth. Mepple flies a hang glider, Mipple a paraglider, and Porun goes up through the labyrinth instead of down, in a hot air balloon. The labyrinths become harder to navigate as you progress through the game. Stars collected in these mini-games are added to your health when you return to the platform game stage. When the stage is completed, the mini-game is added to the selection of mini-games available from the main menu. From there, mini-games can also be played against another player. They need to have their own GBA and cartridge though. Also hidden in the main game's stages are furniture bonus items. These aren't used in the main game, but are added to the girls' rooms, which can be accessed from the main menu. The rooms can simply be viewed, or a hide-and-seek mini-game can be played in them once at least four pieces of furniture have been collected for a room. The girl's fairy hides in one of the pieces of furniture, and you get three guesses to find them. Difficulty goes from 4 to 11 places where the fairy can be hidden. No clues are given, so it's simply guessing. If you fail to find the fairy within three guesses, the game starts over. If you lose three games, you get a hint before the next game. External link Bandai Games page for the game Gallery FwPCMH GBA game box.jpg|Game box FwPCMH GBA game title screen.png|The game's title screen FwPCMH GBA game OP tickets.png|Opening: Nagisa got pre-opening tickets for the amusement park FwPCMH GBA game OP zakenna.png|Opening: Zakennas have taken over the amusement park FwPCMH GBA game menu screen.png|Main menu FwPCMH GBA game world select.png|World selection (Jungle World selected) FwPCMH GBA game stage select.png|Stage selection (Märchenland's 2nd stage, Ferris Wheel selected) FwPCMH GBA game dialogue 1.png|Dialogue before entering the Märchenland stage FwPCMH GBA game Black kick.png|Use kicks to defeat monsters FwPCMH GBA game furniture found.png|Found a furniture item FwPCMH GBA game Black can't swim.png|Dialogue: Black said she can't swim, so White will handle that FwPCMH GBA game Aqua World.png|White swimming underwater in Aqua World FwPCMH GBA game minigame found.png|Found a mini-game FwPCMH GBA game Luminous ball.png|Luminous riding a ball FwPCMH GBA game dialogue 2.png|Dialogue before starting a mini-boss battle FwPCMH GBA game stage clear.png|Stage clear FwPCMH GBA game boss stage select.png|Boss battles are fought with all three girls FwPCMH GBA game world clear.png|World clear FwPCMH GBA game items get.png|Items collected: 1 mini-game and 1 piece of furniture FwPCMH GBA game mini-game select.png|Mini-game selection FwPCMH GBA game mini-game.png|Mini-game: Fly Mepple through a spiky labyrinth and pick up stars FwPCMH GBA game mini-game result.png|Mini-game results screen FwPCMH GBA game mini-game versus.png|A two-player mode is available if you have two GBAs and cartridges FwPCMH GBA game mini-game versus play.png|Two-player mini-game: Mepple vs. Mipple FwPCMH GBA game mini-game versus result.png|Two-player mini-game results screen FwPCMH GBA game room menu.png|Room menu FwPCMH GBA game room select.png|Room selection FwPCMH GBA game Nagisa's room 1 item.png|Nagisa's room, with only 1 item FwPCMH GBA game Nagisa's room full.png|Nagisa's room, fully furnished FwPCMH GBA game Honoka's room.png|Honoka's room FwPCMH GBA game Hikari's room.png|Hikari's room FwPCMH GBA game hidenseek difficulty select.png|Hide-and-seek dificulty selection FwPCMH GBA game hidenseek.png|Playing hide-and-seek FwPCMH GBA game box rear.jpg|Rear of game box Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart